Mobile communication devices may be used to make telephone calls and to connect to the Internet. Mobile communication devices may provide an execution platform for a variety of applications such as games, internet browsers, navigation tools, social networking tools, and others. In some cases, users may be able to select applications stored in an application repository or in an application store, download the application, and install them on the mobile communication device using an application installer provided by an operating system of the mobile communication device. For example, a mobile communication device having an Android operating system may use a Google Play application to download and install an application.
Some applications are associated with a state. For example, a game may be associated with a point score state that changes over time as the user plays the game during a single session and that may accumulate over multiple sessions. A game may grant a player access to higher levels as the user becomes more proficient and/or as the user completes game challenges or move sequences. A game may provide the player an ability to build a user profile or personality over time. A game may involve the player building, within the imaginary world of the game, a business enterprise, a defensive position, or other like item. An application may store interactions of the user that may be useful for performing future services for the user, for example a navigation program may store previously entered navigation destinations. Application state may include one or more of game score, accumulated game score, game player level, articulated user profile or personality, stored navigational locations, and the like.